Queen Mousetoria
Queen Mousetoria is a mouse from England, & the ruler of Buckingham Palace in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Eve Brenner, Queen Mousetoria is a harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Appearance Short, & very stout. Has tan fur (with lighter markings at the muzzle), stringy white hair, a little pink nose, merry violet eyes, & curvy pink ears. Wears a royal red robe trimmed with white fur, a pink nightgown, a ruffly lavender silk cravat, a jeweled crown with a lavender silk veil, & small pink shoes. Family *Crown Prince William (son) *Prince Harry (son) *Princess Elizabeth (daughter) *King Edward (father, deceased) *Queen Mother Catherine (mother, deceased) *Victoria (sister) *Kaiser Wilhelm II (cousin) *Tsaritsa Alexandra (great-granddaughter) *Princess Anastasia Romano (great-great-granddaughter) *Princess Olga Romano (great-great-granddaughter) *Princess Tatiana Romano (great-great-granddaughter) *Princess Marie Romano (great-great-granddaughter) *Prince Alexei Romano (great-great-grandson) *Baby Fuchsia Sherringford (niece) *Baby Basil Sherringford II (nephew) Biography On March 2, 1822, in the royal bedchambers of Buckingham Palace, little Mousetoria Katarina Chapplemouse was born to King Edward & Queen Mother Catherine. Shortly after her own birth, her twin sister Victoria arrived. The two babies were then cleaned up, & given to their parents, officially becoming the princesses of England. Mousetoria grew up to be a very special child, indeed. Every day, she & Victoria lived the lives every child in Mouse London dreamed of, preparing to become the future rulers of England. Well, since Mousetoria was the oldest twin, she was going to be the ruler—but that didn’t mean she couldn’t spend the first 15 years of her life with her sister, with whom she shared a close bond. In 1837, Mousetoria & Victoria had both turned 15 years old. King Edward was getting extremely old, & now the crown was going to be handed to Mousetoria. In a cruel twist of fate, Victoria had been imitating her sister’s coronation speech, & immediately, much to Mousetoria's dismay, she was kicked out of the palace. Upon losing her sister, Mousetoria soon went into a deep depression, which she never went out of until she saw her again in shortly after a certain event which will be discussed later... A year after becoming Queen that summer, the teenage Mousetoria was soon wed to Prince Wilbert, her first cousin from Wales. Mousetoria was reluctant to marry him (he was extremely nerdy, for one thing), but she had no choice, since the marriage was arranged by the royal family. However, the marriage proved to be a happy one, & Mousetoria bore three children with Wilbert—the Crown Prince William, the second son Harry, & Princess Elizabeth, who was born shortly before Wilbert’s death in 1843. Queen Mousetoria & her ever-growing family continued to rule over England, India, Australia, Hawaii, & their many other colonies, & all the while, Mousetoria became an even better & better queen. On June 19, 1897, Queen Mousetoria was getting ready for the town-wide celebration of her 60th year on the throne, when suddenly, she was alerted by her "guards" that she had just received a present "in honor of her Jubilee". An interested Mousetoria inspected the present, only to be chased around her bedroom by a giant replica of herself! The frightened Queen hid behind her guards, who immediately kidnapped her & offered her to the pet cat of Professor Ratigan, who had arranged the whole plot to kill her & take over the Mouse World. Luckily, however, Mousetoria was saved by the famed detective Basil Of Baker Street & his friends, who were knighted for their service to the crown the next day. Now, Mousetoria, alive & well, can still be seen ruling over her vast empire from her headquarters at Buckingham Palace. A most kind & gentle ruler, Queen Mousetoria watches over her kingdom "with a tender fist / ne'er balled". She loves her subjects dearly, almost as though they were her own children, & will do anything to ensure that they are happy & content with their lives. Despite her elderly age, though, Her Majesty is as strong & independent as she was during her youth; her intense arguments during council meetings are legendary, & her headstrong & stubborn qualities cause her servants to cringe in fear of her when she is out of sorts. However, Mousetoria makes up for her fiery temper with her intelligence & fondness of the arts & sciences; she has even funded projects for many innovators, including Anya DeWalters & Ally Rochester. Queen Mousetoria is a harmless mouse, & may be approached without caution. Fursonality Merry, gentle, harmless, brave, impulsive, upright, sometimes stubborn, smart. Fursonal Information Likes Jubilees, extraordinary things, presents, regal colors, children, parties, gardens, tea, sweets Dislikes Traitors, villains, being mocked or insulted Talents, Skills, & Abilities Can tie knots really well; not bad at playing the piano. Pastimes & Hobbies Just doing what she does best—being a queen! ^_^ Prized Possessions Her vanity, her crown, her jewels, her reading glasses, her piano, her family pictures, her scepter Favorite Things Jubilees, extraordinary things, presents, regal colors, children, parties, gardens, tea, sweets Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts At Buckingham Palace Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Mousie Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered The common childhood illnesses (such as colds, the sniffles, scarlet fever, measles, & mumps),hemophilia, arthritis, rheumatism, deep depression, a few physical injuries Education Was educated by the royal tutors Extracurricular Hosts the annual Little Miss London contest; has been the subject of many assassination attempts, especially in 1897; likes all kinds of cheeses; is the godaunt of Olivia Flaversham & the other Baker Street Kids. Noted Accomplishments Helped end the cruelty to natives on the Hawaiian Islands; rewarded Basil Of Baker Street & Dr. Dawson for their service to the crown. Fanfics Featuring Queen Mousetoria *Ratigan’s Story *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *The Power Of One *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Hello, Livvy! *God Save The Queen *Thugs In The Palace *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *100 Themes More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Queen Mousetoria *"I just adore jubilees!" *"Guards! Seize this despicable creature!" *"As Mouse Queen of England..." *"Oh, my! How extraordinary..." *"The older I get, the greater power I seem to have to help the world." Songs Performed By Queen Mousetoria *"Thugs in the Palace" More to be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Queen Victora *Eve Brenner References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Royalty Category:Characters born in March Category:Pisces Category:Anglicans Category:Whigs Straight Characters Mice